


At the Leaky

by AvaJune



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ben Wa Balls, Consensual Kink, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Ficlet, Nipple Clamps, Prompt Fic, Public Play, Smut Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaJune/pseuds/AvaJune
Summary: Smut Prompt:Must include your Favorite HP Pair, The Leaky Cauldron, and the color Purple





	At the Leaky

Hermione chuckled as Harry regaled them with stories about busting up an illegal pygmy puff breeding farm, only laughing harder when Theo Nott snorted fire whiskey out his nose at a particularly humorous anecdote. On the outside, she was simply having a monthly dinner with all of her and Draco’s friends. The couples had been steadily added to over time as different spouses joined until now, there was an entire long table of them taking up space at the Leaky on a Friday Night.

Inside, though, she was aching with anticipation and something else.

Draco’s hand tightened on the back of her neck, ever so slightly, causing the ribbon that was serving as a necklace to squeeze her throat enough to make her clench. It wasn’t enough to impede her airway, simply a reminder of things to come. 

She rest her hand on his thigh beneath the table and squeezed gently. It wasn’t as if she needed the reminder of what the night held for her; it was her turn to suffer the torture and pleasure of public play. Last month, after all of their friends had left for the night, Draco had squirmed in his seat for hours (as long as she saw fit) with a cock ring squeezing him tight while she pulled him from his trousers and toyed with him beneath the table. She’d even forced him to carry on a conversation as the pressure built, sweat rolling down his elegant neck while he fought against the impulse to beg for release he knew she wouldn't grant.

This time, her nipples were pulled to attention with suction clamps beneath her blouse, her robes thankfully charmed to hide the slight lumps they made, while specially charmed Ben Wa balls were nestled snuggly inside her. The suction on the clamps was set the absolute minimum at the moment while the balls were charmed to stay still and though the sensations were still distracting, the real fun had yet to begin. Draco and she may play, but neither would ever embarrass the other by forcing them to orgasm in front of their friends.

The evening passed and one by one the other couples said their goodbyes and left, leaving Draco and Hermione to their own devices. They sat in silence for a moment, and she took the moment to savor the anticipation of the evening. The pub was still busy, though not quite as much as earlier, and she hoped he would move them to a more inconspicuous area.

Draco leaned in and brushed his lips across her ear, letting his hand ever so lightly rub across the inside of her thigh. 

“Go the restroom and remove your knickers,” he murmured to her, flicking his wand with his other hand. Hermione felt the balls inside of her shift, no longer forced to remain stationary. He pointed to a booth in the very back of the pub. “Do not touch yourself. I’ll be waiting there.”

She stood, biting back a sound as the balls moved of their own accord within her. She was half-way to the loo when she felt the clamps upon her nipples begin to lightly suckle her, forcing her step to stutter and her knees to waver ever so slightly. She glanced back at Draco to see he was watching her with half lidded eyes and a blank expression that gave away nothing. Swallowing heavily, she proceeded to the rest room and removed her knickers before sliding into the booth in the corner with him. 

He had magically extended the table cloth so that no one would be able to see what was done beneath it. He held out a hand, his demand obvious, and though it made her blush, she deposited her lavender, lace undergarment into her husband’s palm.

“Good girl,” he murmured, his wand hand flicking ever so slightly. The suction increased and Hermione bit her lip. “Come here.”

She slid across the booth until she was nestled into Draco’s side, her thigh pressed against his. He had directed her to wear a knee length, loose fitted flounce skirt so that his access would not be impeded and she had happily obeyed him. His hand skirted up the sensitive skin inside her thigh, teasing higher and higher with every stroke he made. Finally, his hand brushed the very outside of her curls and he left it there.

“What would you like me to do?” he asked, tone only mildly interested, as if he were simply asking her to describe her day. Hermione hesitated, and his wand flicked, causing the suction on her nipples to increase to the edge of painful, a much faster escalation than she could feign being unaffected by. Her eyes widened and she moaned, a sound he thankfully stifled with his lips.

“Tsk, tsk, Princess,” Draco smirked, that infuriating smirk he’d been flashing her since they were children, sitting back as his fingers ran teasingly across the lips of her without ever dipping inside. “Keep quiet or everyone in this pub will know exactly that I’m doing to you.”

Hermione swallowed heavily, eyes flicking to his wand in a silent plea to decrease the suction on her nipples; a plea he ignored.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked again, and this time, she answered him.

“Touch me,” she panted quietly.

“Here?” He inquired, fingers finally dipping between her lips and gathering the copious wetness awaiting him there. She nodded and watched with fascination as his eyes darkened at the feel of her, circling up to the little bud of pleasure at the very top of her sex and squeezing it gently. 

Her eyes widened and he immediately released her clit, moving lower to her opening and languidly thrusting a single finger in. He toyed with the balls there, rolling them along his finger and causing them to press against her walls in the most deliciously torturous ways.

“Draco,” she whined, leaning her head onto his shoulder to bury her face in his neck for a moment to regain her composure. Another finger joined the first, barely pressing just inside her entrance as he pressed a fingertip to each ball. 

“Engorgio,” he murmured.

The Ben Wa balls swelled and Hermione bit down on his shoulder to stifle the moan that slipped from her lips at the feeling. 

“Too much!” she squeaked, squirming as he shifted the balls inside her, building pressure within her that would never break until he gave her friction on her clit. Much like the cock ring that had prevented his orgasm last month, Draco could toy with her for hours if he chose to and she would never peak unless he rubbed against that bundle of nerves.

“It’s not too much,” he told her quietly, reaching inside of her robes to gently flick at the nipple clamps. Hermione screamed into his neck, a sound he muffled by pressing her face into his robes with a hand on the back of her head. Her left hand clutched the table until her knuckles were white while her right was buried in his robes, desperate to hold onto something as her need increased until she was whimpering into them.

“Do you think they know what my hand is doing under this table right now?” he teased, bringing his fingers up to rub so lightly against her clit that she thought she might cry. Her body was clenching hard around the Ben Wa balls, moving them without his aid, as he made wide circles against her without touching the place she wanted him most.

Hermione made a low, keening noise and Draco finally brought his fingers up to toy with the little nub at the top of her slit properly. The pressure built in her belly, coiling tighter and tighter and she suddenly felt a rather pleasurable and yet currently horrifying sensation.

“Draco,” she whispered desperately, “Draco, I can’t stop it. The balls- they... I’m going to-”

She cut off with a moan, looking at her husband desperately and hoping he understood her. His eyes widened minutely and he whipped his deep purple, silken handkerchief out of his pocket, pressing it to his hand under the table as he never let up teasing her clit.

The clamps sucked her nipples harshly, and the balls rolled within her, and Draco teased her flesh relentlessly until-

“Look at all the people, Princess,” Draco muttered into her hair, watching as she lifted passion filled eyes and glanced out at the filled pub. People milled all around them, dangerously close to discovery, as her husband touched her beneath the table.

As soon as she moved from her safe spot in his shoulder and exposed her face, he pinched her clit mercilessly and she broke. Just as she suspected, the pressure within her released and she gushed, the fluid soaking into Draco’s purple handkerchief. Hermione bit her lip so hard she tasted blood as wave after wave crested through her body, the multitude of sensations forcing her orgasm from her violently in a crowded room.

As the spasms finally died down, Draco let out a deep breath and flicked his wand. The suction of the clamps ceased and the Ben Wa balls stilled. He slowly pulled his hand away from her flesh, eyes still sparking with arousal as he languidly pulled the handkerchief up to his face.

Draco inhaled deeply as she flushed before tucking the purple fabric back into his pocket with a smirk.


End file.
